


The Hoodie

by OneSlimyBoi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Thoughts, First Kiss, Fluff, Gays being awkward, Gotta steal dat BF's hoodie doh, Janus just misses him okay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Two bottoms don't make a top tho, Virgil really friking loves his hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSlimyBoi/pseuds/OneSlimyBoi
Summary: Janus is having a stressful day, and when he gets home and finds Virgil's hoodie, he can't help but want some comfort from it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	The Hoodie

Janus was having a stressful day, unfortunately it was more common than you think, his life wasn’t as easy as it looked or as easy as he’d like it to be. He huffed as he walked into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He then winced at the loud noise he’d made, okay, he was just having an overall shit day.  
  
He sighed as he walked down the hall and into the living room, the apartment was empty, so at least he didn’t have to deal with anyone right then. He slumped down on the couch, he kind of wanted to nap but at the same time he wanted to scream into the void. Conflicting options.  
  
He mumbled to himself, grabbing the remote to turn on the TV, it was a distraction and he didn’t really have anything else right now. He put on something random and leaned back, closing his eyes, having them open was too much effort.  
  
After a few minutes however, he opened his eyes once more, catching a glimpse of a familiar jacket hung over the back of a chair by the table. He blinked, Virgil _never_ left his hoodie just lying around like that, Janus was pretty sure he even slept in the thing.  
  
Why would Virgil just leave it there? Was even he there right then? The house was silent, but it’s not like Virgil made much noise anyways, so he could be there, but Janus was pretty sure he was out. It was a small thing for him to be focusing on, but it was so unheard of for Virgil to leave that jacket anywhere that it was slightly worrying.  
  
He bit his lip, it wasn’t that big of a deal, but it was unusual. Virgil always said he didn’t want to leave it anywhere in case something happened to it. Janus had assumed he was joking, after it was just a hoodie, what would even happen to it? But maybe he really did care that much about it.  
  
He rolled his eyes, Virgil was so strange sometimes. He went back to half-watching the TV, but he couldn’t help but find himself glancing back at the jacket every so often. He shook his head and forced his attention back to the TV every time he caught himself, it was stupid for him to keep staring at it.  
  
It was just a hoodie, there was really nothing special about it, even if Virgil acted like it was the most important thing on the planet. He kind of missed him, he’d gotten a lot closer to the emo recently. He shifted in his seat, that was new, missing someone. He never normally missed people, it felt odd.  
  
He started fiddling with the remote in his hands, trying to distract himself further, it’d never been something he was particularly good at, if there was something on his mind, he had to go and do something about it.  
  
But he wasn’t even sure what exactly it was on his mind right then, apart from just Virgil himself, which was also sort of new, he’d obviously thought about the other before but having him linger on his mind like this was new.  
  
What was he supposed to do about it? Virgil was probably busy with something somewhere, there had to be a reason he’d left his hoodie behind after all, it must have been something important. He could be a while, and even then, there was no guarantee he’d want to even speak to Janus that day, it might not even cross the emo’s mind.  
  
That… stung a little. Janus wasn’t sure why, but the idea that Virgil didn’t even think about him was sort of hurtful. He sighed, emotions, they were too complicated for his liking sometimes, he understood why Logan refused them.  
  
He tried to put his sole focus on the show playing, but he sort of started to space out a little, and when he snapped out of it, he realised he’d gone back to staring at the hoodie, and had been staring at it for a good few minutes. He went pink from embarrassment despite the fact no one was around.  
  
He huffed, this was _ridiculous._ Why was he suddenly so laser focused on the stupid hoodie? _It’s not stupid._ Well, okay, maybe it wasn’t stupid. It actually looked pretty soft and comfy. But _still._ It was clear trying to distract himself wasn’t working, so he needed to actually do something.  
  
But what? What did people do when they missed someone?? He pulled his phone out, considering texting Virgil for a moment, but that was probably a bad idea, they hardly ever texted so it would out of nowhere and if Virgil _was_ doing something important, it would probably be annoying or distracting for him. He slid his phone back into his pocket, what else could he try?  
  
He stood up, it didn’t seem like he was going to achieve anything on the couch, but he wasn’t sure where else to go either. For what felt like the 100th time, he gaze landed on the black and purple patched hoodie hanging on the back of the table chair.  
  
Virgil never wanted it to be left unattended, right? So maybe… he found himself taking the few steps over to the table, honestly the hoodie just looked more inviting the closer it got, you couldn’t really see from a distance, but the material was actually a lot softer than you’d expect, even the patches, plus it was fleece lined on the inside.  
  
Would it be weird for him to…? _Of course it’d be weird, Janus._ He chewed the inside of his cheek, okay so maybe it was a little bizarre, but in this group of friends, people did bizarre things all the time, especially with Remus around, so him wearing Virgil’s hoodie was nothing really.  
  
He wasn’t one for internally arguing with himself, so he snapped to a decision and grabbed the hoodie from the back of the chair. He noticed it smelt of Virgil too as he pulled it on, it was a nice comfortable fit since him and Virgil were the same size, and he immediately understood while Virgil lived in this thing, it was heckin’ comfy, and it felt safe.  
  
He went back over to the couch, the action seemed to have soothed most of his problem, he felt better wearing the hoodie, even if he still felt a little odd for doing so. It was comforting, he tugged it tighter around himself, and pulled the hood up too, the more it surrounded him, the better he felt. He sat back down, turning the TV to a more interesting show to watch now he could finally concentrate on it.  
  
Was this what you were meant to do when you missed someone? Wearing someone’s else’s clothes just got weirder the more you thought about it. But he couldn’t be bothered to question his decision any further, so he just let it go, settling down on the couch.  
  
\--  
  
Virgil couldn’t remember where he put his hoodie, which was frustrating as hell. He’d been with Patton, Logan and Roman all day and he hadn’t taken it with him, which he deeply regretted, god knows why he hadn’t, what on _earth_ had even possessed him to take it off?  
  
He huffed, he wanted it back. The others were still out doing something else as he got back to the apartment, it was weird for him to ever go outside anyways, he didn’t exactly belong out there.  
  
He glanced around the hallway, it definitely wasn’t there. He’d probably left it in his room somewhere, under a pile of something. He made a beeline for the stairs, wanting to find his jacket as soon as possible. He almost didn’t notice, only a quick glance over the living room and kitchen area.  
  
He did a double take, noticing a figure on the couch. He took back the few steps he’d made up the staircase, squinting slightly, he could of sworn he was seeing a familiar black and purple, but that would mean…  
  
He took a few steps closer, realising that one, it was Janus, two, he was asleep, and three, _he was wearing Virgil’s hoodie._ He froze, staring in disbelief. Was this some sort of nonsensical dream? No, dreams were usually just random, not… whatever _this_ was.  
  
Honestly, as much as Virgil hated the idea of anyone else wearing his favourite hoodie, he had to admit Janus looked sort of cute. He had obviously fallen asleep watching something, curled up mostly, except for one arm hanging off the side of the couch.  
  
It was still one of the surreal things he’d ever seen however, he wouldn’t of expected anyone else to take his hoodie, not even Remus. He remained still in his spot, unsure of what to do. Wake Janus up and demand his hoodie back? He might have done that to some people, but it seemed a little mean to do to someone he considered a friend. Especially since he and Janus had actually been getting a lot closer, they clicked more than they realised when they weren’t arguing.  
  
He could just wait, wait until Janus woke by himself and gave the jacket back himself, but that might be kind of awkward. Actually, any end to this situation was going to be awkward. Janus was never really awkward, but some things were just awkward no matter who you are.  
  
What was he supposed to do? He racked his brain for the least awkward solution, trying to not think too much about how the situation even came about in the first place, that was even more awkward. Whoever, he ran out of time, panicking as he saw Janus start to stir.  
  
He couldn’t get himself to move either, his own anxiety having him stuck to the spot as Janus woke. He internally cursed, now there was the extra layer of awkwardness, looking like he was just standing there watching Janus sleep like some creepy weirdo.  
  
It only took a moment before Janus registered him standing there, jumping in surprise, surprise which suddenly turned into a tense, awkward, somewhat nervous stare between the two of them. Well, this was the worst thing to happen to Virgil that month, it was even worse than when Remus tried to shove deodorant in his mouth.  
  
He broke the eye contact, not being able to take it, but it didn’t help ease the air in the room in the slightest. There was total silence, i mean, what exactly do you say in that situation? “Hey, you took my jacket and are wearing it and you fell asleep in it and you actually looked weirdly cute”?  
  
Finally, after what felt like forever, Janus cleared his throat, “I, uh… sorry, about… taking the jacket. It was hanging on the back of one of the chairs, and i kind of just… yeah.” Virgil glanced back at him, for some reason surprised to see Janus’ red face, it was an embarrassing situation so he shouldn’t of been surprised, but he’d never really seen Janus blush before.  
  
Suddenly he felt his own face heating up, shit, he needed to try and clear the air before anything else embarrassing happened, “Uh, it’s alright, i mean, i’m not really that bothered so…”  
  
Janus laughed, Virgil wasn’t entirely sure why but it at least lifted some of the tension, “Are you kidding me? You act like if someone else touches this thing it’ll burn to ashes.” Virgil huffed, “Hey! It’s important to me, okay?”  
  
Janus laughed again, and Virgil found himself laughing too, relief washing over him as the tension in his shoulder sagged. Janus’ stopped laughing and his smile faded a little, “I’ll uh… take it off.”  
  
“Wait!” Virgil blurted it out before he even knew what he was doing, what _was_ he doing? Why stop Janus? He wanted his jacket back. But… Janus tilted his head slightly, “What?” Virgil bit his lip, that was a good question. _What the heck are you doing Virgil!?_ _  
__  
_His anxiety tended to do one of two things to him, make him completely silent and unable to even form words, or make him ramble every single thought that came to his mind, and today seemed to be the latter.  
  
“I just- you don’t have to take it off- i mean, well, i want it back- but you don’t have to right now if- what i mean is- you uh- well i mean you fell asleep so you had to be comfortable right?- i mean- if you wanna keep it on- for a little while or something- you can- i think- uh- i mean- you looked pretty peaceful and maybe sort of cute- or i mean- uh--”  
  
Janus cut him off, “Wait, what?” Virgil grit his teeth, he really wished he wouldn’t do that, _my own anxiety is literally going to be the death of me,_ “Sorry. For rambling. It was all bullshit.”  
  
He had expected Janus to laugh again or something, but he actually looked a little… _disappointed_ ? Virgil shrank back slightly, what had he said? He tried to recall all his rambles in his head, what could of made Janus feel disappointed?  
  
Janus coughed, tugging at the sleeve of the jacket, “I’ll just take it off then.” Virgil blinked a few times, “I- oh, well, that part wasn’t- i mean, you can keep it off for a little bit if you really want to?” It came out as more of a question, Virgil wondering if that was the part that upset the other. Did he just really like wearing the hoodie or something? Virgil got it and all, he loved that thing, but it was strange coming from Janus, he was usually a pretty serious person.  
  
Janus paused, “Are you sure? I don’t mind, it’s not mine after all, i sort of just saw it and grabbed it. I guess i kinda missed you.” Virgil froze again at the words, “You... missed me?” Janus slowly nodded, “Yeah, i guess i did. It was new for me, it was weird.”  
  
Virgil couldn’t help but snicker a little at that, “I meant some of that, you did look unusually sweet like that. You never look sweet, my hoodie must be cursed.” Janus rolled his eyes, “Har har.” Virgil decided not to point out the pink on his cheeks.  
  
He took in a breath, taking a few slow steps over to the couch and plopping down beside Janus. “So… missing me, huh? Missed your favourite emo?” He said with a smirk, Janus shot him a glare and nudged his arm, “Don’t go getting all cocky now hot topic, we don’t need another Roman around here.”  
  
Virgil nudged him back, “Shut up. So, you missed me, so you took my jacket and decided to take a nap with it? Very smooth.” Janus stuck out his tongue at him, “I wasn’t trying to be _smooth_ . It’s not my fault your darn jacket is so comfortable.”  
  
Virgil snickered again, “I mean, your right, it’s comfortable as hell. You get like two hours with it, max.” Janus’ eyes widened slightly, “You’d really let me keep it on that long?” Virgil shrugged, “I don’t know, guess i’m feeling generous today JJ.”  
  
“JJ? Haven’t heard that one in years.” Janus scoffed. Virgil gave a small smile, “Yeah… i know, we used to fight a lot,” Janus looked up at him with mild surprise, “But… i’ve really enjoyed getting closer to you again over the last few months.”  
  
Janus smiled back, “Me too.” Things turned to a comfortable silence, still smiling at eachother, not that either of them really noticed. Virgil finally noticed, when they had gotten too near to each other from them both leaning forward subconsciously. He pulled back, they’d gotten closer, but not _that_ close. At least, he didn’t think they had.  
  
Janus pulled back also, embarrassment on his face, it was turning out to be a very embarrassing day, “That was… uh... “ Virgil's gaze moved from the wall to the floor, looking anywhere but Janus’ direction, “Yeah.” He agreed, despite the fact no real statement was made.  
  
Janus cleared his throat, “So uhm… the hoodie?” Virgil managed to glance back at him, “I mean, you can still keep it on. No one else is back yet anyways. I’m just going to go hang out alone in my room.”  
  
He went to get up but Janus’ stopped him, “Wait, maybe you could stay here instead? I mean, i know you like being alone but don’t you wanna keep an eye on your precious hoodie child?” Virgil shot him a look, “You're not funny.” Janus raised an eyebrow, a smirk crawling onto his face, “Then how come you look like you're trying not to laugh?”  
  
Virgil blew a raspberry at him, but Janus only smirked. Virgil huffed, “Fine, i’ll stay. But give me the remote, we’re watching a disney film.” Janus rolled his eyes, “You and your disney.” Virgil knew Janus wasn’t as much of a fan as he and Roman, but he also knew Janus enjoyed the films more than he let on, smirking to himself as he put on The Lion King, knowing it one of the few Janus actually liked.  
  
However it was one of Virgil's favourites too, he found himself getting sucked into it pretty quick, no matter how many times he had watched it already. He barely registered when, about half way in, Janus stood up, saying, “I’m gonna get a drink, you want one?”  
  
After a moment with no response, Janus rolled his eyes, he went around to stand in front of Virgil, “Uhm, hello? World to Virgil? Anyone there?” He raised an eyebrow, maybe Virgil spaced out or something, he went to move forward to wave a hand in front of the other’s face but tripped on something, probably something of Remus’ or Roman’s that they left scattered haphazardly across the ground.  
  
It was a hazard too, considering he tripped and fell right into Virgil’s face. He pushed himself up as soon as he processed what had just happened, but he was still _way_ too close to the other’s face. There was no denying both of them were redder than tomatoes then.  
  
“S-sorry, i tripped.” _Jesus fucking christ_ , Janus never stuttered, what the hell was happening!? Virgil couldn’t even seem to form a coherent word, mouth opening and snapping shut again. That was fair, Janus wanted to crawl into a hole and die too.  
  
He should move, like really he needs to move, back away, and maybe pull a Virgil and hide in his room for the next month. Why was he moving? Why wasn’t Virgil moving, pushing him away or something? Why was his suddenly rapid heartbeat the only thing he could hear, apart from breaths, coming from him or Virgil, he wasn’t sure. Why was he close enough to even hear Virgil’s breaths!?  
  
He swallowed, why wasn’t he moving still? He was far too close to Virgil’s pretty face- _Woah there pal, calm down- Where did that come from??_ Virgil wasn’t pretty. _Well that’s a lie._ Okay, not that lying was uncommon for him, but yeah, that was definitely bullcrap.  
  
It wasn’t his fault Virgil was attractive, anyone could see it, it wasn’t just him! And why hadn’t he moved yet!? It was like he was stuck, like some invisible force was keeping him there, some invisible force that for some reason wanted him to have to stare into Virgil’s eyes. They were nice at least, warm amber with flickers of green, Janus couldn’t imagine it was anywhere near as nice to stare into his own one brown one green eye.  
  
He had to move, like really, after this, after standing there for so long still, he expected Virgil wouldn’t look at him for months. The thought made him ache, he didn’t want to lose the close relationship they’d built up. Maybe he could repair the damage somehow, if he dang fucking _moved._  
  
He was about to pull back, move far away, and leave immediately, at least try to take the small remains of his dignity with him, but he didn’t get the chance. Because before he could even move an inch, Virgil grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward into a kiss.  
  
He would have gasped if he were able too, but he couldn’t, lips locked onto Virgil’s, something he’d never even imagined happening. But now that it was… _god,_ it was good.  
  
He quickly melted into it, Virgil pulled back, “Are you o--” Before he could finish, Janus pulled him back in. Virgil’s hands slid around his waist, tugging him forward slightly. Janus pulled back, “What are you--” Virgil only smirked at him, “You are not a top, you know that.” Janus said, shooting him a look.  
  
“Neither are you.” Virgil shot back. Janus huffed, “Fine.” He slid forward onto the other's lap, but they didn’t go any further, Virgil simply giving him a small kiss on the cheek. “We didn’t finish the film.” He said, nodding to the TV.  
  
Janus hummed, “Just rewind it back.” Virgil grabbed the remote, winding it back to where they stopped paying attention and they settled back down, Janus leaning into Virgil, normally it wasn’t the spot Virgil would be in but he didn’t mind, it was kind of comforting to have someone else lean against you actually.  
  
It was a sort of grounding weight, and along with the film, since they had gotten past the sad scene, it was a nice calming way to spend their afternoon. They needed to talk about a lot of things, for sure, but it could wait. Right then, Virgil wouldn’t move for a thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH first time writing anxciet, how did i do?? eigjuifgg  
> this ship is hard to write like DANG- lmao trying to get their dynamic right is difficult  
> anyways, im tired now, so yeah- 
> 
> toodles <3 <3


End file.
